1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for producing thrust for applications such as pumps, fans, and aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of devices will produce thrust through a fluid for a variety of purposes. For example, in the case of vertical takeoff and landing aircraft, rotating blades provide downward thrust of one type. The blades may be on a helicopter or on a tiltwing aircraft. In another type, a jet engine has its exhaust deflected downward for producing a downward thrust to lift the plane. Thrust for forward flight is produced by propellers and jet engines. Generally airfoil surfaces having air passed over them due to the forward motion of the plane will provide the lift.
Other than an aircraft, thrust producing devices involving fluids include pumps, compressors, fans, and the like. All of these require moving parts, whether rotary, reciprocating, or the like.